Love Scenario
by I'm Elya
Summary: Sakura Haruno berpikir bahwa kesialan terbesarnya adalah berada satu atap bersama Sabaku no Gaara selama seratus hari demi pekerjaan. Tapi ternyata ia salah, terbangun di ranjang pemuda itu adalah kesialan yang lebih besar lagi, atau mungkin tidak. Dapatkah Sakura menyelesaikan drama kehidupan yang menciptakan skenario cinta di antara mereka?/ M for mature content! Be wise!/ DLDR!
1. 1

Standard disclaimer applied

 **Love Scenario** **/ 1**

This story is inspired by the song that belongs to boygroup **iKon** , with the title, **Love Scenario**. So the future plot will be like the lyrics of this song. Not an important chapter, maybe. _So, you can jump to the next chapter to enter the story._

 **.x.x.x.**

 **Sarangeul haeda uriga manna**

Kita jatuh cinta, kita bertemu

 **Jiuji moshal chueogi dwaeda**

Kita menjadi kenangan yang takkan terhapus

 **Bolmanhan mellodeurama**

Ini adalah melodrama yang indah

 **Gwaenchanheun gyeolmal**

Dengan akhir cerita yang bagus

 **Geugeomyeon dwaeda neol saranghaeda**

Itu sudah cukup, aku mencintaimu

 **Uriga mandeun love scenario**

Kita menciptakan skenario cinta

 **Ijen jomyeongi kkeojigo**

Lampu-lampu telah padam

 **Majimak peijireul neomgimyeon**

Saat halaman terakhir tertutup

 **Joyonghi mageul naerijyo**

Kita perlahan menutup tirai

 **Ei gwaenchanhjimaneun anha ibyeoreul majuhandaneun geon**

Hei, tak apa menghadapi perpisahan

 **Oneurieodeon uriui eojee deoneun naeiri eopdaneun geon**

Hari kemarin kita sudah bukan lagi hari esok

 **Apeugin haedo deo kkeureosseum sangcheoga deosnanikka ye**

Luka ini akan terinfeksi jika kita menyeretnya keluar

 **Neol saranghaego sarang badasseuni nan igeollo dwaesseo**

Aku mencintai dan dicintai, aku sudah cukup senang

 **Na saragamyeonseo gakkeumssik tteooreul gieok**

Kenangan yang akan selalu kuingat seumur hidupku

 **Geu ane nega idamyeon geugeomyeon chungbunhae**

Kalau kau ada di dalamnya, itu sudah cukup

 **Sarangeul haeda uriga manna**

Kita jatuh cinta, kita bertemu

 **Jiuji moshal chueogi dwaeda**

Kita menjadi kenangan yang takkan terhapus

 **Bolmanhan mellodeurama**

Ini adalah melodrama yang indah

 **Gwaenchanheun gyeolmal**

Dengan akhir cerita yang bagus

 **Geugeomyeon dwaeda neol saranghaeda**

Itu sudah cukup, aku mencintaimu

 **Uriga mandeun love scenario**

Kita menciptakan skenario cinta

 **Ijen jomyeongi kkeojigo**

Lampu-lampu telah padam

 **Majimak peijireul neomgimyeon**

Saat halaman terakhir tertutup

 **Joyonghi mageul naerijyo**

Kita perlahan menutup tirai

 **Galbippyeo saisaiga jjirisjjirishan neukkim**

Menyengat di setiap tulang rusuk

 **Na sarangbatgo isseumeul alge haejuneun nunbicc**

Matamu mengatakan bahwa aku dicintai

 **Neoege cham manhido baewoda banjjogeul chaewoda**

Aku belajar banyak darimu, aku telah mengisi bagian yang hilang

 **Gwageoro dugien neomu sojunghan saramieoda**

Kau terlalu berharga untuk pergi dari masa lalu

 **Na saragamyeonseo gakkeumssik tteooreul gieok**

Kenangan yang akan selalu kuingat seumur hidupku

 **Geu ane nega idamyeon geugeomyeon chungbunhae**

Kalau kau ada di dalamnya, itu sudah cukup

 **Sarangeul haeda uriga manna**

Kita jatuh cinta, kita bertemu

 **Jiuji moshal chueogi dwaeda**

Kita menjadi kenangan yang takkan terhapus

 **Bolmanhan mellodeurama**

Ini adalah melodrama yang indah

 **Gwaenchanheun gyeolmal**

Dengan akhir cerita yang bagus

 **Geugeomyeon dwaeda neol saranghaeda**

Itu sudah cukup, aku mencintaimu

 **Nega beolsseo geuripjiman geuriwohaji anheuryeo hae**

Aku rindu tapi aku kan mencoba untuk tidak merindukanmu

 **Han pyeonui yeonghwa ttaseuhaedeon bomeuro neoreul gieokhalge**

Aku akan mengingatmu bagai sebuah film, bagai musim semi yang hangat

 **Uriga mandeun love scenario**

Kita menciptakan skenario cinta

 **Ijen jomyeongi kkeojigo**

Lampu-lampu telah padam

 **Majimak peijireul neomgimyeon**

Saat halaman terakhir tertutup

 **Joyonghi mageul naerijyo**

Kita perlahan menutup tirai

 **Urin apado haebwago**

Kita terluka

 **Useupge jiltudo haesseo**

Dan juga cemburu, sangat lucu

 **Michin deusi saranghaego**

Kita tergila-gila oleh cinta

 **Uri I jeongdomyeon dwaesseo**

Itu sudah cukup bagi kita

 **Sarangeul haeda**

Kita jatuh cinta

 **Uriga manna**

Kita bertemu

 **Geugeomyeon dwaeda**

Itu cukup

 **Neol saranghaeda**

Aku mencintaimu

 **.x.x.x.**

 _Source :_

 **http : / / www . mbbyks . com / ikon-love-scenario**

 _[Link without space]_

 _All credits goes to the owners._

 **TBC**


	2. 2

Standard discalimer applied.

 **Love Scenario** **/ 2**

Sakura Haruno (21) melotot horor ke arah pemuda bersurai merah tua di hadapannya. Ini bukan hal yang mudah dicerna. Menghabiskan seratus hari tinggal satu atap bersama sang bos super diktator di kota terpencil semacam Takigakure bukanlah hal yang ingin ia lakukan.

Sakura tahu dengan betul pekerjaan ini memang sangat berat, apalagi di usianya yang cukup muda sudah harus mendampingi CEO Sabaku Corp., Sabaku no Gaara (24), yang saat ini sedang dalam masa transisinya. Tapi tetap saja ini adalah hal yang sulit untuk diterima, dan mungkin tidak akan berjalan baik. Setidaknya Sakura merasa begitu, atau mungkin tidak.

Saat ini Sabaku Corp., tengah melakukan proyek pembangunan pembangkit listrik ramah lingkungan untuk Takigakure, dan tentunya tolak ukur kesuksesan proyek ini akan menjadi pengendali beberapa aspek kedepannya.

Dan di saat inilah para tetinggi memutuskan untuk mengirim Gaara terjun langsung ke medan, untuk membuktikan apakah prodigy Sabaku tersebut berhak atas kedudukannya sekarang. Padahal menurut Sakura jawabannya sudah mutlak dengan saham yang naik dengan sangat signifikan.

Tapi siapa yang mau membantah para orang tua kolot? Tidak ada, kecuali orang itu punya nyali tak terbatas untuk ditendang dari perusahaan. Bantuan berupa dua saudara Gaara akan dikirimkan saat mereka sudah menjalankan setidaknya lima puluh hari dalam proyek tersebut.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak, Sakura." Gaara membuka suaranya, dan nadanya tetap sedingin dan sedatar yang biasa Sakura dengar.

Sakura membuka mulutnya bersiap melontarkan beberapa argumen yang sudah tersusun dalam pikirannya. Tapi bibirnya hanya terbuka sebelum kemudian mengatup kembali. Sepertinya gadis kembang gula itu sadar kemana pembicaraan ini akan berakhir. Ia yang menurut atau ia yang keluar. Sungguh simalakama, setidaknya itu yang Sakura pikirkan.

Menghela nafas cukup kasar, Sakura kembali berujar, "Terserah Anda saja."

Tak ada pembicaraan yang berlanjut. Gadis musim semi itu memilih kembali ke bangkunya. Menghela nafas beberapa saat lalu membuka kolom pencarian pada komputernya, mencari beberapa info tentang Takigakure.

Dan ia menemukannya sebagai desa dengan lahan pertanian juga perkebunan yang sangat luas, akan tetapi masih kurang sumber pembangkit energi listrik. Alasan yang masuk akal dibalik pembangunan proyek Sabaku Corp.

"Sakura, aku mau kopi," ucap Gaara dari tempatnya.

"Teleponnya ada di atas meja Anda sendiri," jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang berusaha ia ulas di bibir manisnya.

Gaara hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Dan Sakura tahu bahwa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mendebat hal tidak penting seperti itu. Maka diangkatnya gagang telepon di mejanya, bersiap menekan tombol panggilan cepat untuk dapur.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Gaara menyela tindakan Sakura untuk melakukan panggilan.

"Memesankan Anda kopi?"

"Aku tidak menyuruh kau memesan."

"Tapi tadi An-"

"Aku mau kau yang membuatnya, sekarang."

Sakura melotot ngeri ke arah bosnya, sial, tiada hari tanpa perintah menyebalkan dari sang bos. Memilih pasrah sekaligus mencari udara segar, gadis kembang gula itu beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menuju dapur.

"Kopi apa yang Anda inginkan?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya."

"Anda memesan berbagai jenis kopi biasanya."

"Kamis."

"Espresso macchiato."

"Bagus, cepatlah."

Sakura mengangguk singkat lalu berlalu keluar ruangan dengan memutar bola matanya jengah, tidak heran mengapa tiga sekertaris Gaara sebelumnya memutuskan untuk _resign_ saja. Bahkan rekor terlama dari tiga sekertaris itu hanya satu minggu. Sepertinya Sakura pantas mendapat penghargaan karena bertahan mendampingi pemuda tersebut selama hampir dua bulan ia menduduki posisinya memimpin Sabaku Corp.

Semoga seratus hari kedepan di Takigakure akan baik-baik saja.

 **TBC**

Thank you for reading. I've warned ya all about this fict. Let me know if you have any suggestion. See you.


End file.
